These Feelings
by thewritersheart
Summary: Levy is dealing with her feelings for a certain Iron Dragon Slayer, but she isn't sure how to go about it.


She wasn't sure when it had happened. She wasn't sure how it had happened. But, somehow, in someway, Levy McGarden had fallen in love. And She had fallen oh-so hard. Love wasn't anything like she thought it would feel like. It didn't feel anything like the books she had read described it to feel. It didn't feel light, it didn't feel warm. It felt heavy, and it felt cold.

If anything, Levy wondered if she was confusing love for hate, but she knew, deep in here heart, this wasn't the case.

She sat in her room in the Fairy Tail's Girl Dorm, pouting. She had a book in her lap, opened up, words ready for her to soak in, but she couldn't focus. Her mind was wrapped too much around something. Well, more like someone, but this someone was a dear secret that she was not about to let anyone know.

Her arms were crossed over her chest, her cheeks puffed up, and her eyebrows drawn down in irritation. She was confused, angry, lost... and in love. She hated it. She didn't like it. She wasn't supposed to fall for him... But then _who_? Who, _exactly,_ was she supposed to love?

Groaning out a long exaggerated sigh, Levy flopped over the armrest of her couch. Stretching her arms, legs, and back out as she did so. The book she had been trying to read fell to floor, ignored. Her hands clenched into fists and she wanted to scream and cry.

She hated this feeling. This cold feeling that gripped her heart with an iron fist. It had been so sudden. She didn't know when it had sneaked into her heart, but when she had discovered it, the iron fist only squeezed tighter and tighter. It wouldn't let go, ever. She was in love, but there was no way to show it. She was in love, but fear was what held her back.

She had fallen in love like an idiot... and with an idiot. He was oblivious. Never noticing the things she'd do. Never acknowledging the sly flirts. Never complimenting her when she'd dress up for _him_ and him alone. She squeezed her eyes shut in a tight grimace and dragged her hands along her face, letting them rest there.

Levy felt tears spring to her eyes and she shook her head. 'No, no, don't cry. Not again.' She whispered in her mind. 'You've cried over this way too much. It's getting ridiculous.' She sniffled, still speaking to herself in her head. She rolled onto her side and let her arms fall limp over the side. Her fingers whisked across the carpet, and she felt her hands brush against her book.

Picking it up and flipping the cover open she narrowed her eyes. _He_ had given her this book. Knowing exactly what genre she loved. She was tempted to smile at the thought, he had paid attention to her ramblings over her favorite books, but letting the book fall back to the floor she hugged her arms to her side. She couldn't stay focused. This was all too much. This feeling.

"WAAH!" She shouted as loud as she was brave enough to. She didn't want the other girls in the dorm to hear her and be worried. The tiniest bit of satisfaction filled her heart from her outburst, but it wasn't near enough to what she needed.

A good scream would do the job, but she knew her scream would be blood-curdling and she really didn't want to scare everyone in the building.

It was so unfair. The fact that, this man she'd fallen in love with could do this to her. Cause her to lose her cool, make her wonder if he returned her feelings. Cause her to worry about all the little things she'd said. Cause her to feel stupid for lame responses. Cause her to feel embarrassed at the slip of the tongue, or the trip of the foot. Levy wanted to punch him, but she knew she never would.

Her love for him was much too strong to bring any pain to him. (Though she doubted her little fist would do much to harm the big lug.)

Levy grabbed one of the throw pillows and hugged it close to her chest. Squeezing it tightly, hoping to pop her frustration out through the pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on just how this could have happened. Just how in the world could she have fallen for a man like _him_?

It definitely wasn't love at first sight. She knew that much. She shivered, refusing to go back to that terrifying encounter. It had taken her a long time to even accept the fact he had joined the guild. She was so wary of him, scared he would hurt her again. Even though she knew Jet and Droy wouldn't have let him lay a finger on her when she had recognized him as a threat.

Then one day, when she had qualified for the S Class Wizard Competition, she felt something bubble in her stomach when he put himself on her team. That's when her trust for him started to grow. Though she knew that he was only 'helping' her to be there and "watch Salamander fail" as he had put it, a small, very small, part of her felt touched that he wanted to accompany her. That's when she started to see the good side to him.

When her life was about to be taken, when she was sure she was about to die, he jumped right in front of her and saved her. That's when she had known she could fully welcome him and trust him. When he was willing to risk his life for her.

Levy's cheeks exploded in a burst of red and she slid down the couch, thumping onto the floor. Yes, that was the fateful day when she had noticed him. That was only when she had noticed him though. That wasn't when she had fallen for him, that wasn't when she had started falling for him. That was only when she had _noticed_ him.

Again, she wanted to scream. She wanted to scream until her voice was gone and her lungs void of air. She didn't like this love feeling. Not one little bit. She couldn't explain why she hated it, but she did. She didn't like the coldness, she didn't like the tightness. She couldn't stand it.

"Why did I have to fall in love with him? WHY _HIM_!?" Her voice rose as she vented to nobody. Her words bounced around the room, bumping against the books and bookshelves. She felt another squeeze to her heart and she groaned. "_I hate him!_" She gasped and sat up at the speed of light, leaving stars to dance in her vision. She shook her head and collapsed back onto the ground. "Liar." She shot down her own words. "You're head over heels for him, you are. If he even looks at you the wrong way you tense up." She glared at the ceiling and puffed her cheeks up in anger.

She sat on the ground and felt her anger resolve into sorrow. She had convinced herself that he would never feel the same way. She had convinced herself so much, that it hurt even thinking about him. It caused sharp pains in her chest that wouldn't go away if he happened to be around. It caused her to sulk, and when he would ask her what was wrong, she'd simply say nothing and force on a smile.

She'd become a pathetic lovesick school girl.

She would have continued to go further and further into the depths of her feelings, but a loud knock on her door brought her crashing to reality. She sat up and blinked at the door, wondering if she had just imagined it, but after hearing another set of obnoxious knocks she stumbled to her feet and over to the door. She swung it open and glared up at the person standing there and then, upon recognizing who exactly was at her door, she slammed it shut.

"HEY!" His voice growled out and she stood there frozen. "Shrimp, you better open this door before I kick it down myself!" He threatened and Levy clenched her fists in anger. Oh how she despised that nickname.

"Don't call me Shrimp." Levy retorted back with a line of venom when she opened the door. "What are you even doing here, Gajeel? This is the girl's dorm!" She flailed her arms and refused to move out of the way and let him in.

"Whatever, Shrimp." He shrugged and shouldered past her. "So, this is your place, huh? At the speed you read things I was sure you'd have tons more books than this." Gajeel smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, who said you could come in?" Levy scowled and shut the door. "Gajeel, you can't be over here. This is the girl's dorm. Just like girls can't go to the boy's dorm, boy's can't go to the girl's dorm."

"What a load of bull. Since when has that been a rule? If it were a rule, then Master would probably be sure to see it's followed through." Gajeel whipped around grinning down at her, and she felt her frustration puff up in her cheeks. "Oh, calm down, I'm just messin' with ya." He chuckled and ruffled his hand in her hair. "Hey! You're reading the book I got ya." He pointed at the book that lay on the floor. He bent down and picked it up, flipping to where she had kept the bookmark. "You're already halfway through? I just bought it for you yesterday!"

"I'd normally be finished with it, but I've had a lot on my mind. I've had to reread the same paragraph about a million times. But, Gajeel, why are you here?"

"Well, I sure feel welcome."

"Gajeel!"

"Jeez, I'm jokin'. What's crawled under your skin?" Gajeel frowned, narrowing his eyes down at the petite woman in front of him. His face was extremely close to hers and she was having a hard time trying not to blush.

"Nothing," She answered too quickly and snatched her book from his hand. She plopped down on her couch, shoving her book up in front of her field of vision. She was hiding her blush, and trying to ignore him.

"You're a horrible liar, ya know that? Even if ya were a good liar, I'd be able to tell with my nose, I can smell a lie from a mile away." Gajeel pushed her book down so he could glare at her. "What's upsettin' ya?" He raised an eyebrow and Levy sunk down into her couch. Gajeel huffed out a breath of frustration and flopped next to her on the couch. He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, "I got all day." He drawled and Levy groaned.

She wanted to tell him. She wanted to confess her love for him so terribly, but she was scared. She peeked at him over the top of her book, whipping it up to hide her face when he opened an eye to sneak a look at her. She could feel herself shaking, and she knew that Gajeel could sense it as well. He had inched a little closer to her and when she looked at him out of the corner of her eye he was looking at worriedly.

"Stop staring!" She squeaked. Slamming her book into her lap. Her sudden movement and shout startled the iron dragon slayer and he stiffened. She covered her face with her hands and flopped over the side of the armrest, again. "Gajeel, why are you here?" She asked him from behind her hands.

"I dunno." Gajeel said in a voice that made it obvious he was lying. Levy spread her fingers and opened her eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him, glaring at him in such a way to let him know she saw through his bluff. The man scoffed and looked away, a light pink tinge settling on his cheeks. "I just wanted to see you, ya haven't been to the guild all week. That's not normal. You're usually up there everyday."

"Yeah, well, I've wanted some time to myself." Levy sat up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. "I stayed home to keep to myself, and still people bother me." She huffed, and immediately regretted her words.

"Well, if I'm such a bother maybe I'll just leave." Gajeel, fed up with her bitter attitude stood up. His long strides brought him to the door quickly, but a small hand wrapping around his wrist stopped him.

"No, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Levy's forehead came into contact with his back and Gajeel froze. What was with this woman? "I've just been... confused, and frustrated, and... -oh!- Gajeel! I don't know what to do!" She burst into tears and Gajeel panicked.

He turned around and once he was facing her, Levy moved forward, wrapping her arms around him. She cried into his shirt and Gajeel could only blink down at her, far more than confused. He had seen her cry before, many times over books, but he had never experienced it. He had never been the one to comfort her, it was always Lucy, Jet, or Droy, never him. He lifted his hand up and, with extreme caution, placed it on Levy's back.

"Uhm... everything's going to be alright...?" He tried for comforting words. In the few books he'd read, he remember this being a part of the dialogue for a character comforting another character. He had never done this before, letting someone cry on him.

"No, it's not." Levy sniffled into his shirt and pulled away. She rubbed the heel of her hand over her eyes and turned away. "I'm a mess! A pathetic mess!" She threw her arms up in the air and stopped in front of the couch.

Gajeel stared at her back, wondering what her problem was. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips though. Her hair was a riot. It was mimicking his almost perfectly. Had her blue hair been longer, he was sure they would be sporting the same hair-do. He would have laughed at it, but seeing her shoulders shake as more tears came to her, he shook his head and told himself to focus. He could admire her looks later.

"A mess, maybe, but pathetic? That's a little harsh, don't ya think?" He stayed put, afraid that if he got too close to her she'd burst into a cloud of strange woman emotions. "What's buggin' ya, huh? Do I need to pummel someone?" He beat his fist into his hand and chuckled deeply.

His effort at making the woman laugh worked. She gave a half-hearted snicker and turned to smile weakly at him. She wrung her hands together and bit her lip. She looked like a nervous wreck and Gajeel wondered if she was just worried about something. He opened his mouth to speak his thoughts, but she beat him to it.

"I have something to tell you." Levy whispered. If he were to have regular hearing for a human, Gajeel was sure he wouldn't have heard her. He dropped his hands to his side and waited for her to go on. "I... W-well. Um... NOPE! I just can't do this!" Levy smacked her hands over her face and stumbled back to sit on the couch.

"Why not? What's buggin' ya?" Gajeel twitched in irritation. This was getting on his nerves. Why couldn't she just say what was bothering her? "Is someone messin' with you?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes and looked around the room, sniffing to see if he could catch the scent of a possible intruder.

"Y-yeah..." Levy nodded her head. Well, it wasn't a lie. Someone was definitely messing with her.

"Who? I'll clobber 'em!" Gajeel smacked his fist into his hand and let out a 'gihi'. Though, when he saw Levy's face turn bright red he grew confused. "You got a fever or somethin', Shrimp?" He walked over to her and pressed his hand to her forehead. "Yer not warm or nothin'... what's your problem?" Gajeel and leaned down to look at her. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at her. "Look if you're just gonna be all moody, then I'm ju-

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Levy had leaned up and slammed her lips on his. Gajeel froze and felt his cheeks flare up in a deep red that burned so hot it would have put Natsu's flames to shame. He blinked in shock and confusion, and then closed his eyes and moved his lips against Levy's.

Oh, how he had wanted to do this for so long. He would never had admitted how hard he had fallen for the blue-haired bookworm before him. He wasn't sure when, nor how, she had captured his heart, but one day he when he had barged into the guild hall and Levy had greeted him all excited about some job... he had found himself trying to fight back a bit of blush when she had rammed into his chest and burst into a fit of giggles of how clumsy she was.

Gajeel couldn't focus on anything. The only thing that was clear in his mind was the woman that was kissing him at that moment. She had wound her arms around his neck when he kissed her back, and at some point, he didn't know when, he had snaked his around her waist.

Levy's mind was reeling, going at full speed. She wasn't able to focus on anything else either, only Gajeel. She loved the feeling of her lips on his and felt like she was about to burst. Only when her lungs were begging for air did she pull back and look at Gajeel with every emotion that was rushing through her. She felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth and she let a giggle out when she saw how red he was.

"My problem is you, you big idiot." She whispered and pulled him closer so she could hug him. "I... love you."

Feeling him tense against her, Levy wondered if she had gone about this the wrong way. What if he didn't like the kiss? What if he didn't love her back? What if, what if, what if? She loosened her arms to pull away from him, but Gajeel's arms tightened around her waist and he pulled her up against him. She squeaked in surprise and blushed when she felt him chuckle against her.

"I love you too, Shrimp." He pulled away to smirk his usual grin down at her, and without further ado, leaned down to kiss her again.

* * *

**So, this was my first Gajevy drabble/oneshot thing. I love, love, love how it turned out! When I was first writing it, I wasn't sure if I had captured their characters right, but after some of my friends reading it and a few times of me rereading it myself, I was able to be proud of how I correctly captured their character. This'll be where I post a bunch of Gajevy drabble/oneshot whatever. I won't update it very often, but every now and then there will be something for here, because Gajevy is such and adorable couple. Leave a review if you'd like :D! Until next time~ :)**


End file.
